The Crest of Virtue
by Lady Tiger LiLy
Summary: CH. 8 UP! What's your place in the events of light vs. darkness? One girl discovers her place. Will she prevail? At what cost?
1. How Destiny Begins

It is not a fairy tale. It is neither a legend nor a lie. It is real. It exists. There really is such a world that is compiled of data; living data. Just like our world, its existence is always, and forever, threatened. Without one world, the other cannot exist for our worlds are connected. That is why we have them; the chosen ones.  
  
There are countless of them all over our world whether they know it or not. No one is sure how they are chosen to be the saviors of both these worlds, but they are. You never know who could be one and what part they play in the battle to maintain the balance between light and darkness. But whatever the part may be, everyone must work together for no one can win the battle alone; no matter how strong.  
  
This story is about one girl and her place in the events of light against darkness. This is about her destiny and her fate. Her place among the other chosen ones; the ones forever destined; the Digidestined.  
  
*******  
  
The Crest of Virtue  
  
By: Tiger LiLy  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I own what I own.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 1: How Destiny Begins  
  
"GAH! I'm going to be late on my first day of school!" Shouted the teenage girl as her long brown hair whipped around her face as she raced around the apartment.  
  
A woman with dark hair was in the small kitchen buttering some toast. "Gomen, Chikyuu! I should have woken you up earlier! Teachers usually go easy on kids on their first day though, right?"  
  
"Usually. I'll be ok if I don't get lost!"  
  
"Here, eat this on the way!" The woman handed the girl the piece of toast.  
  
"Wish me luck!" The girl shouted as she headed to the door.  
  
"Sayonara, Chikyuu!" the woman shouted.  
  
"Later, Aunt Mary!"  
  
*******  
  
Everyone sat down in a seat as the morning bell rang, signaling that homeroom was to begin. We see the familiar faces of four individuals. Koushiro Izumi, or better known as Izzy, is the red head boy seated near the front of the classroom. He's very studious and smart. He was known as the little genius in his younger days when he was short for his age, but now has grown much since then. He always has and always will have a never- ending love for computers and knowledge.  
  
Also sitting near the front next to Izzy is the fiery orange haired, Sora Takenouchi. Sora is studious as well as athletic. Since her younger days, she has gone from soccer to tennis and is now on the school tennis team. Sora used to be a real tomboy but now isn't afraid to wear a skirt and not wear a hat. She is currently dating Yamato Ishida.  
  
Everyone knows Yamato Ishida, or else known as Matt. He's not only the school heartthrob, but is the lead singer and base guitarist in his own band, The Teenage Wolves. However, out of all the girls at Odaiba High School, Sora is the one who has caught the eye of the young blue eye, blond. Matt's not very studious. He struggles most with science and history. Matt is sitting near the back of the classroom, scribbling down some possible song lyrics in his notebook.  
  
Next to Matt is his best friend, the Digidestine formally known as Goggle Head, Taichi Yagami, or Tai. Like Sora, Tai is very athletic, but out of all other sports, he still holds a passion for soccer. He's not at all very studious and struggles with science and algebra the most. Let's just say, no one wants to be his lab partner, and one time is calculator shorted out and blew up.  
  
Tai was lazily resting his head on his desk as he watch Matt chew on the end of his pencil whenever he wasn't jotting something down. Tai really didn't want to be in class but rather outside in the fresh air and on the green grass of a soccer field. He believed that summer passed by much too quickly for his liking.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the door opening caught the attention of everyone in the classroom. A girl with long brown hair quickly stepped into the classroom and approached the teacher.  
  
"Please excuse me, miss, for being so late. I'm still kind of new to the area."  
  
"I understand. Please take a seat."  
  
The girl glanced over the class with her green eyes and quickly sat in the first empty desk she saw. She let her backpack drop next to her desk and folded her arms across her desk as she swiftly let her head drop and rest on her folded arms and let a sigh of relief and exhaustion escape her lips.  
  
"Hey Matt." Tai whispered. "Is that girl new? I've never seen her before."  
  
Matt looked up. "She looks like the girl TK told me about."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"TK told me about Cody's cousin from the US who was staying with them. It could be her."  
  
Tai said nothing. He just watched her as he laid his head on his desk. 'She's kind of cute.' He thought. A smile found its way on his face without his knowing it.  
  
*******  
  
I am definitely going to need to get up earlier! Chikyuu? No, that's not my real name. My aunt gave me that name because it is Japanese for what my real name means; 'Earth'. My birth name is Tera; Tera O'Riley. I'm sixteen and starting my Junior year of high school at Odaiba High. Did I say I was new to the area? I meant to this side of the world!  
  
I originally came from the United States. How did I end up over here in Japan? I was having some problems back home and I asked my parents if I could stay with my dad's sister, my Aunt Mary who lives in Japan. After much debating and discussion with my aunt, they agreed to let me go! I headed for Japan early August so I could have a month before school started to get settled.  
  
The problems back home? Well, I guess I should rephrase that. Home is fine. I mean, my parents are divorced, but that's not a problem. My mom and dad get along fine. Me and my little brother live with my mom and see my dad once in a while. Why? Well, because my dad lives in the western US while my mom had moved to the eastern US. My brother and I see him in the summer and maybe during the school year.  
  
My brother is ten years old. Yep, officially old enough to be a Pokemon trainer! Just joking! He loves Pokemon. He can be such a brat, but aren't all little brothers? He's really energetic a lot of the time and becomes hard to handle. I almost feel sorry for letting mom handle him alone! His name is Adam. My aunt calls him Kappatsu, which means 'lively'. I however call him by a different name; bakemono, 'monster.' Either seems to suit him fine!  
  
So then, why did I want to leave? Jeez, you ask alot of questions! I have to hurry to class now!  
  
*******  
  
(Tera's POV)  
  
I hurry to the auditorium. I can't help but feel excited! I've always thought about doing this class. It looks really fun! I pull open the doors leading to my first class.  
  
Welcome to Drama.  
  
The teacher, Mrs. Fuyu, seems nice but very- eccentric, but I guess drama teachers need to be eccentric. I took a look at the other students and actually recognized two people from my building, and not just anyone, but friends of my cousin's. I'm so nervous about meeting new people but I knew I had to go for it.  
  
"Hi! You guys are friends of Cody's, right?" I gave a friendly smile.  
  
"Oh yeah! Hey, you must be Tera! Cody's cousin! It's great to meet you!" The polite blonde boy smiled. He seems really sweet. His white bucket hat makes me think of Gillian from Gillian's Island!  
  
"Yeah! Cody was really excited about you coming!" Spoke a girl with long lavender hair as she adjusted her glasses on her nose.  
  
"I'm glad! Cody is so sweet! Sometimes I wish he was my little brother!"  
  
"Well, I'm TK!"  
  
"I'm Yolei."  
  
After introducing ourselves to one another, the class got up on stage and we did some warm up exercises. Then we all played some games. The teacher stepped out of the auditorium for a moment and the rest of the class got a chance to chat and visit.  
  
I was sitting and listening to TK and Yolei talk when I felt someone sit next to me. I turned and saw a guy with jet-black hair and brown eyes. He gave me a shy smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yukio."  
  
"Hi." I greeted in return.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
'How stupid of me!' I thought. "Oh, I'm Tera."  
  
"Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before."  
  
"Yeah, I moved here over the summer. I'm staying with my aunt."  
  
"Cool." He gave me a friendly smile.  
  
I chatted with Yukio until the bell rang.  
  
"See yea tomorrow." He waved.  
  
"Bye!" I waved back. 'Hm, so far the day hasn't been so bad.'  
  
*******  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
*sigh* Looks like I got here just in time! Almost all the back seats are taken! Man, I hate Geometry.  
  
I stared at the green chalkboard like a zombie until something caught my attention. It was that girl again. She was standing in front of the class kind of hesitant to move. She's probably looking for a seat. Damn, too bad I have no empty seats next to me to offer. Just as well, I'll probably look like a fool if the teacher calls on me for the answer. *sigh* I just can't win. If school was more like soccer I'd probably would be doing much better.  
  
*******  
  
(Tera's POV)  
  
I took a seat in my second class of the day, Geometry. I ended up sitting near the front because most of the back seats were taken.  
  
About half way through class, the teacher had us work out the problem on the board. The teacher sighed when everyone pulled out their calculators. She thinks that students depend on them too much. Suddenly, there was a weird sound heard from the back of the classroom. Everyone turned to see small puffs of smoke coming from someone's desk! I looked and saw a guy with bushy brown hair trying to wave away the smoke that was coming from his- calculator?  
  
The teacher sighed. "I was warned about you, Mr. Yagami."  
  
"Err, uh, sorry ma'am. Math's not my strong point." His brown eyes looked down at his calculator with pity.  
  
I couldn't help but snicker along with the rest of the class. I saw him look at me and I felt my face flush slightly and I turned back around in my seat.  
  
*******  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
'Aw man! She must think I'm such a loser!' I think as I let my head hit my binder.  
  
*******  
  
(Tera's POV)  
  
Third period. Science. Once again, all the seats in back are taken but I'd rather sit in the front in my science class. I took a seat in the front next to this guy with red hair. I say hello to be polite. He smiled and returned my greeting.  
  
I later discovered that this redhead isn't any ordinary redhead! He seemed to be exceptionally bright. Everyone seemed to want him as their lab partner. I wonder if he could help me with my math homework! He was eventually partnered with this girl with really long light brown hair. I swear his face was as red as his hair!  
  
I looked around in hope that I would find someone else that was like me and needed a partner. That's when the teacher came up behind me and asked if I had a partner. I replied no and that's when she pointed to the other side of the room and said that me and Mr. Yagami would be partners.  
  
I knew that name sounded familiar. I saw the same brown haired boy from last period sitting alone at a table in the back of the classroom. The teacher had everyone sit two at a table and everyone had to sit with their lab partner so I made my way to my new seat.  
  
I walked over to the table where he sat and took my seat. "Hi, I guess we're lab partners." I smiled. Maybe math isn't his strong point but he might be ok in science.  
  
*******  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
I hate science. It's part math so I think I'm going to be in trouble. I was hoping Izzy would be my lab partner. He knows I'm not good at this stuff, but no! He had to go and have Jen be his lab partner!  
  
I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice when she walked up to me and took a seat. Her. The girl I've seen all morning.  
  
"Hi, I guess we're lab partners." She smiled.  
  
"Uh, cool." I smile back. This must be my lucky day! We're lab partners! Wait a minute. Lab partners? I suck at science! I'm so screwed! *sigh*  
  
"Are you ok?" I heard her ask. I looked up and saw her looking at me kind of strange.  
  
I smiled nervously. "Oh, no! I'm fine!"  
  
"Alright class, let's get started." The teacher spoke.  
  
*******  
  
(Tera's POV)  
  
'He seems cute- I mean he is cute!- I mean he seems nice!' I can feel my face getting warm suddenly. I glance his way and see him lean over.  
  
"I'm Tai." He whispered.  
  
"I'm Tera." I whispered back.  
  
"Are you related to Cody Hida?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my little cousin."  
  
"Cool. My sister is friends with him."  
  
"I see. So you heard about me?"  
  
"Not really. Where you from?"  
  
"Mr. Yagami, you can either socialize after class or after detention." The teacher spoke, looking at both Tai and me.  
  
"Uh, hai. Gomen nasi." He replied.  
  
The teacher went back to discussing class rules. My face grew warm with embarrassment. Tai gave me an 'I'm sorry' look and we didn't talk to one another for the rest of the class.  
  
*******  
  
The bell rang, signaling third period was over and it was now time for lunch. As I was gathering my stuff, I heard Tai's voice.  
  
"So are you doing anything-?"  
  
"Tai! That was very rude of you getting her in trouble during class!" a voice interrupted him. I saw it was the girl with the long light brown hair, accompanied by the read haired boy. "Hi! I'm Jenashu! I feel I must apologize for my thickheaded cousin over there! He doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut!"  
  
Tai gave Jen an annoyed look. "It must run in the family."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "So what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Tera."  
  
"Well Tera, why don't you come with me and eat lunch with me and Izzy! You can meet our friends! They're really nice! Come on!" and with that, Jen hauled off both Izzy and Tera.  
  
Tai sweat dropped as he watched his cousin hurry off. "Thanks a lot Jen!" he sighed in aggravation.  
  
*******  
  
Jen pulled Izzy and me into the cafeteria and took us to a lunch table.  
  
"Everyone! This is Tera! She's moved here from America!" Jen announced to the table.  
  
"Um, hi." I waved with a nervous smile.  
  
Jen began to introduce everyone. "This is my cousin, Kari." She pointed. "And this is her friend Yolei."  
  
"We've met." I informed.  
  
"Yeah, we have drama together with TK!" Yolei confirmed.  
  
"Cool! Speaking of TK here he comes!"  
  
"Hi guys!" TK smiled as he sat down with his tray of food. "Hi again!" he smiled to me.  
  
"Hi!" I greeted back.  
  
"TA took the last pudding cup." A spiky haired boy grumbled as he sat down at the table with his tray of food.  
  
"And that ray of sunshine would be Davis." Jen pointed out. "Davis, this is Tera."  
  
"Hi." I greeted him.  
  
"Hey." He responded.  
  
Jen must have caught my gaze.  
  
"Nope, you aren't seeing things. He really does look like Tai." She sighed. "Scary, isn't it?"  
  
"You know Tai?" Kari asked me.  
  
"Yeah, he's in two of my classes."  
  
"Well, he's my brother." Kari smiled.  
  
"Really? Cool." I smiled back.  
  
Lunch went on just like that; small talk, but it was nice. I think I've already made new friends here.  
  
*******  
  
Lunch is over and my day is half through. Forth period; history is next. I ended up in the back of the class when my teacher introduced us to his seating chart.  
  
"Hey, I saw you this morning."  
  
I turned to my left to see a blonde haired boy sitting next to me.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, are you Tera?"  
  
"Um, yeah." I raise my brow.  
  
He nodded. "My brother is a friend of Cody's and he told me about you." He then had a questionable smile on his face. "Also Tai mentioned you at lunch. He's the guy you're lab partners with."  
  
"Yeah, I know him. Wow, I feel so popular." I joked.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Who's your brother?" I asked.  
  
"His name is Takeru Takaishi but you'll probably hear him as TK."  
  
"Oh yeah! He's in my drama class! I also had lunch with him and some other of his friends."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, you know me, and I know you're brother, but I have no idea who you are!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Yamato Ishida."  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"You can call me Yama or Matt." He shrugged.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
The teacher told us to start taking notes.  
  
"Hey, do you have an extra pencil?" Yama whispered to me.  
  
I gave him a funny look. "You didn't bring any pencils to school?"  
  
He gave me a goofy grin and sweat dropped. "Well, I had one earlier but my girlfriend wanted to do some sketches and she couldn't find a pencil so I gave her mine."  
  
"Ah, a damsel in distress?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that about her."  
  
"I was talking about you." I grinned. "What's with the Goldilocks look?" I joked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I snickered quietly and handed him a pencil.  
  
He glared at me. "My knight in shining lip gloss!"  
  
I laughed louder that time and got warned by the teacher to be quiet.  
  
*******  
  
Possibly the best class ever; Art. Cool teachers and work without the stress. The teacher is a nice older lady who says she can't wait to see my work. I blushed because I wasn't really that good at art but I liked it. My strong point was drawing cartoons and such.  
  
The teacher introduced me to the class and then told me to take a seat next to this girl named Sora. Sora had short orange hair and was taller than me. I sat and we began to talk about school and art class. She's seems like a really nice person. I was happy to have met so many cool people today on my first day to a new school.  
  
*******  
  
Sora and I have Literature together for sixth period, which also happened to be the last period of the day. I was glad we walked to class together because I didn't have any idea of where the Literature room was.  
  
When we walked in our classroom, I was pleasantly surprised to see quite a few faces I recognized. I saw that Yukio from Drama was in the class but the first person I noticed was Jenashu. As soon as she saw me walk in the door, she waved for me to come sit near her. Sora spotted Yamato and sat in the empty desk behind Jen, which was also next to him. In front of Jen was Izzy. I sat down in the empty desk to Jen's left. She smiled and asked me about my day so far. I replied and then noticed Tai was sitting to Jen's right. I smiled and greeted him and he did the same.  
  
The teacher assigned us a short story and some questions to read. I finished reading and decided I would do the questions at home and began drawing some sketches in my notebook. All the while, Jen was concentrating on the questions for the story and bugging Izzy about what he wrote for number six. Sora and Yama were passing notes. I think Sora read the story but I don't know about Yama. I saw Tai kept nodding off as he read. The next time I looked at him, I saw he finally gave up and crashed right there on his English book. Yama took his Literature book and dropped it on Tai's desk, causing him to awaken suddenly with a jump. Tai then threatened to kill Yama even with a room full of witnesses.  
  
I think this is one of my favorite classes.  
  
*******  
  
My first day of school finally ended. I got everyone's e-mail addresses and I'm now walking to the Odaiba Elementary School.  
  
"Hi Tera!"  
  
"Hey there, cutie!" I smiled.  
  
"Don't call me that." He blushed.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it! You're so cute!" I laughed. "Well, come on! Let's get home! I'm starving!"  
  
"Grandpa has plenty of yogurt!"  
  
"Yuck! I'm not big on yogurt. I've never liked it."  
  
"Well, I think it tastes good and so does Grandpa."  
  
"Well, more for you guys, I guess. So how was your day, Cody?"  
  
"It was great! All my teachers are really nice to me and I met some new kids!"  
  
"Sounds great! But if you ever start having problems with school, you let me know, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm serious! If you are getting picked on or something, tell me and I'll put a stop to it! No one messes with my little cousin!"  
  
Cody laughed. "Thanks."  
  
"I told Adam the same thing! If anyone starts giving him a hard time, I'll take the next flight back to the US and kick their butt!"  
  
"You would do that for him?"  
  
"Well, yeah. He may be annoying but he's my little brother. I'm the only one aloud to pick on him."  
  
Cody laughed.  
  
*******  
  
Cody and I walked home. Grandpa was getting ready for Cody's kendo lesson. Actually, Cody's grandpa isn't really my grandpa. He's my dad's sister's father-in-law, but I call him Grandpa anyway.  
  
"We're home, Grandpa!" Cody called out.  
  
Grandpa hollered 'welcome home' from another room.  
  
I went into Cody's bedroom because that was where I slept I kept my stuff. Cody was a very organized little boy.  
  
Cody opened up the refrigerator and got himself some yogurt.  
  
"How was school, Cody?"  
  
Cody looked down at the small yellow ball at his feet. "It was fine, Upamon." He smiled.  
  
"UPAMON!"  
  
"Uh oh!" Upamon sweat dropped. He quickly hopped behind Cody.  
  
I stormed out of the bedroom and stood before Cody. "He did it again! He ate ALL my pocky!" I held the box of chocolate pocky and shook it up side down to prove it.  
  
Cody sighed and looked down at Upamon. "Upamon, you know you shouldn't eat other people's food without permission first."  
  
"How do you know it was me?"  
  
"Because Konekomon doesn't tear open the boxes the way you do!" I held up a box of strawberry pocky that had also been torn into.  
  
A small white cat creature with purple eyes slowly entered the kitchen. "We were hungry and that was the only food we could get to." She said in their defense.  
  
I sighed. "Well, next time we'll make sure you guys have something to eat that's in your reach."  
  
Cody nodded in agreement.  
  
The two creatures' faces lit up. Upamon bounced up into Cody's arms and Konekomon pawed at my sock for me to pick her up.  
  
"Do you think we could have something to eat now?" Konekomon asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's all get something to eat." Cody replied.  
  
"Yay!" Upamon cheered.  
  
I sighed. "Digimon can sure be a handful."  
  
*******  
  
There you go! I really feel that this story will be better then my first one. So that you don't get confused, just forget everything about the old story! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks everyone!  
  
Tiger LiLy =^..^= 


	2. Digital Discoveries

"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"I promise I'll be good!"  
  
"What part of 'no' do you not understand?!"  
  
*******  
  
The Crest of Virtue  
  
By: Tiger LiLy  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I own what I own.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 2: Digital Discoveries  
  
(Tera's POV)  
  
Konekomon never did well with me going off to school. She always wanted to come with me. "You can't come."  
  
"But I want to go! I want to be with you!" the small cat-like Digimon pouted.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry." I looked up at the clock on the living room wall. "I'm going to be late!" I shouted. I have been in school for about three weeks now and I'm still having trouble with leaving for my bus on time. I'm supposed to ride the bus to school until I get familiar with the area then I can walk Cody to school.  
  
"I'll see you guys when I get home! Be good! Bye!" I shout as I hurry out the door.  
  
"Bye!" Cody shouted with his toothbrush in his mouth. He quickly finished brushing his teeth and put on his shoes.  
  
"Bye! Cody!" Upamon shouted as he bounced up and down on the couch.  
  
"Bye Upamon! Bye Konekomon!" he shouted as he left for his bus as well.  
  
Konekomon walked over to the sliding glass door of the terrace and slumped down on the floor. She sighed as she looked out over the city.  
  
Upamon jumped over to Konekomon. "What's the matter, Konekomon?"  
  
"I want to be with Tera."  
  
"She'll be ok with her friends at school! There's Davis and TK and Yolei and Kari and Tai and Matt and Sora and Izzy and Jen!"  
  
Konekomon laid her head back down and stared out at the city. 'Friends can hurt you just as bad as an enemy- or worse.'  
  
*******  
  
"I told you a couple of drops! A couple means two, NOT the whole beaker!" I shouted at Tai as I pulled off my safety goggles and threw them on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry! It was an accident, ok!"  
  
"Three strikes, Tai! This is the third lab assignment you've managed to destroy!"  
  
"Lay off, ok!"  
  
The entire class had to evacuate the classroom because Tai's inaccurate measuring of the chemicals ended up creating some sort of stink bomb.  
  
"Why can't you take this seriously? This is OUR grade!"  
  
"I am taking it seriously!"  
  
"You drew mustaches on all the people on the lab worksheet!"  
  
I dreaded today. I knew we were going to do a lab assignment today and Tai had already goofed up the last two.  
  
Tai began to say something but I didn't hear him. I was feeling light headed. "I need to sit down." I held a hand over my face and let myself fall to my knees.  
  
"Tera? Are you ok?" Tai asked.  
  
"I- feel dizzy."  
  
The teacher came over and told Tai and another student to take me to the nurse's office.  
  
I was sent home that afternoon. Grandpa took a taxi to the school and took me home. The nurse said I must have inhaled quite a bit of the chemicals, causing my dizzy spell. She said I should go home and rest for the afternoon. What a nice lady.  
  
*******  
  
"Tai! You are such a jerk!" Jen shouted at Tai during lunch. "Chemicals are dangerous and you should have been paying attention!"  
  
"It was an accident!" he stated again in defense.  
  
"He was staring at Mitsuko." Yamato said nonchalantly.  
  
"YAMATO!" Tai snapped. He had told Yama not to say anything.  
  
"TAI!" Jen scolded.  
  
"Mitsuko?" Davis blinked. "Isn't she the head cheerleader? She's cute!"  
  
Jen glared at Tai who grinned nervously. "You could have seriously hurt someone because you were busy going gaga over some cheerleader! I hope you're happy!"  
  
Tai said nothing.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, Mitsuko is dating the head quarterback." Yama informed.  
  
Davis sighed. "Why does she always go for the football players? What's wrong with soccer guys?"  
  
"Yeah, they're both airheads if you ask me." Jen said casually. Kari, Yolei, and TK snickered.  
  
"Hey!" Davis shouted.  
  
*******  
  
Needless to say, Konekomon was worried when I told her what happened but happy that I was home. After having some lunch, I had taken up on the nurse's offer and slept for about an hour and a half that afternoon with both Konekomon and Upamon sharing my bed with me.  
  
"Tera? Tera, wake up."  
  
"Hmm?" I rubbed my eyes and saw Grandpa sitting next to me.  
  
"You've slept long enough. I think you should do some homework now." He said. I groaned inwardly. "Here." He said as he handed me a Literature book.  
  
"Huh? I left my Literature book in my locker. Where'd you get this?"  
  
"A boy from your Literature class stopped by after school to give you your homework."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, I'll leave you to your reading." He smiled as he left. "And if you're hungry, you can have a little snack since dinner isn't until seven."  
  
"Cookies!" Upamon cheered with Konekomon.  
  
Grandpa laughed and the two Digimon followed him out of the room.  
  
I sat up in my bed and looked down at my English book. I saw some paper stuck between the pages and opened to it. There was a paper that had the assignment scribbled out and at the bottom was a note.  
  
I read: Hope you feel better! See you in Drama!  
  
Yukio  
  
I sighed. 'It was from Yukio.' I told myself.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning I found Yukio in the auditorium for Drama and returned his English book to him.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me your book. Were you able to do the assignment yourself?"  
  
"I can do it during lunch! It's no problem! Glad you're feeling better!" he smiled.  
  
"How did you know where I lived?"  
  
"I asked your friend Jen!"  
  
"Oh, well, thanks again."  
  
"No problem!"  
  
I felt myself blush. He was really nice and considerate unlike Tai. I can't believe I liked him! I swear I will never date someone like Tai- again.  
  
*******  
  
When I walked into Geometry class I saw Tai sitting in the back of the class. I quickly turned away when he saw me. I avoided his direction the entire class.  
  
*******  
  
The science classroom no longer reeked of the previous day's lab assignment. If Tai wasn't such a jerk I would have felt sorry for yelling at him yesterday and apologized. But since I didn't, I just sat quietly.  
  
*******  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
She must still be made at me. I wish she would say something. The silence is killing me! "Um, feeling better?" I whispered to her.  
  
"If you talk, you'll get in trouble." She whispered back, avoiding my face.  
  
Is she mad at me or does she not want us to get in trouble? I think she just doesn't want to talk to me. Well if she doesn't want to talk then what about write.  
  
*******  
  
(Tera's POV)  
  
He scribbled something down in his notebook and slid it over to me. He wrote: 'Are you feeling better?'  
  
I sighed to myself and wrote just under what he wrote to me. 'Yes.'  
  
'Good.' He wrote.  
  
We were working on some worksheets when Tai took mine from me. When he gave it back, I found the words 'I'm really sorry' written on it.  
  
I erased it and leaned over to write on his worksheet.  
  
*******  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
I read it in my head as she wrote.  
  
'You are a jerk.'  
  
I sighed and wrote the only thing I could think of.  
  
*******  
  
(Tera's POV)  
  
'I know.' I read as he wrote it on my paper.  
  
'Then stop being one!' I wrote back.  
  
'I didn't mean to.' He replied.  
  
"Yeah right." I whispered to him. He just looked at me. I stared at him for a second before turning away and raising my hand. "May I go to the bathroom?"  
  
*******  
  
I took a couple of minutes to cool down before heading back to class. When I sat down in my seat, I saw Tai hand me yesterday's lab worksheet.  
  
"This is our lab grade." He said.  
  
I sighed and took the paper from him. I blinked as I stared not one grade, but two. Tera "B" and Taichi "F".  
  
"What? But we're supposed to get graded together as a group?"  
  
"I asked if she would grade us separately for the lab since I messed it up and it wasn't your fault." he replied.  
  
Before I could think of something to say, I was distracted by my backpack falling over. I looked down and saw that something was moving inside. 'No!' I thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tai asked. He followed my gaze to my backpack. I then quickly kicked it under the table.  
  
The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my backpack and left.  
  
*******  
  
I went outside of the school and looked around to make sure no one was around. I opened up my backpack.  
  
"Hi." The Digimon stowaway greeted.  
  
I sighed.  
  
*******  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
I didn't see Tera all lunch. She's probably avoiding me. I don't know what else I can say or do to prove that I'm sorry. Tera is about as stubborn as Jen! Girls are so hard to understand.  
  
I then spotted her. She bought some lunch and then left the cafeteria.  
  
*******  
  
(Tera's POV)  
  
I found a place outside the school where I could eat my lunch without being seen. Since I was wearing a skirt, I sat carefully on the grass. I wasn't worried about grass stains because my skirt was green. Once I was seated, I opened up my backpack.  
  
"What's for lunch?" Konekomon asked.  
  
"I told you that you couldn't come with me."  
  
"That was yesterday! Today is a whole new day!" she smiled.  
  
I sighed. I took my sandwich, tore off a piece, and fed it to Konekomon. "You will be the death of me." I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Tera?"  
  
Konekomon and I turned to my left. "Tai?" I choked.  
  
Konekomon blinked at him.  
  
Tai stared at Konekomon and me. I was about to come up with some explanation when I heard him say. "Is that your Digimon?"  
  
My words froze. 'What did he say?'  
  
"This is unbelievable!"  
  
I began to panic. I wasn't sure what to do. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have to go." I said as I stood up and grabbed my backpack.  
  
"No, wait!" he said. I felt myself stop when I felt something pulling me back. I saw Tai had grabbed my wrist. "I have a Digimon too!" he smiled.  
  
I looked at him. "You do?"  
  
"Cody has one too, right? Upamon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know. It's because he's one of us. He's a Digidestine just like you are!"  
  
Konekomon then crawled out of my backpack. "You stay way!" she growled at Tai.  
  
Tai let go of my wrist and took two steps back. I grabbed hold of Konekomon and looked at Tai. He looked at Konekomon then at me.  
  
"She's very protective."  
  
He nodded. "I see!"  
  
"It's ok, Konekomon. He's a friend."  
  
Tai smiled.  
  
*******  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A Digidestine. We are the chosen children to save the Digital World and the Real World!"  
  
I sat once more on the grass and fed Konekomon while I talked with Tai who sat next to me.  
  
"The Digital World. Cody told me about it but I've never been there myself."  
  
"Not every Digidestine has." He replied.  
  
"He also told me that some of his friends had Digimon too. I just never thought about it until now."  
  
Tai nodded. "Yeah, he was referring to me, Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, Sora, Yama, Izzy, and Jen! There's also Joe, Mimi, and Ken but you don't know them. There are Digidestine all over the world!"  
  
"They all have Digimon too?"  
  
"Yep!" he smiled.  
  
"How do you know I'm a Digidestine? What makes you so sure I am one?"  
  
"All Digidestined have a Digimon and one of these." He held out his gray Digivice. "Ever found one of these? It's called a Digivice."  
  
I looked at it. "No."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Has Cody shown you his D-3?"  
  
"Yeah, and I've never seen one of those either."  
  
"Hmm. Well, maybe you just haven't found yours yet."  
  
"I guess." I looked at Konekomon. "And they help your Digimon to- Digivolve right? That's what Cody told me."  
  
"Yeah, that's right."  
  
"So if I had one, Konekomon could Digivolve?"  
  
Tai nodded.  
  
"But- would she stay Digivolved?"  
  
"No, Digimon don't always stay in their Digivolved forms."  
  
"I see."  
  
Tai looked at me. "You don't want her to Digivolve, do you?"  
  
"If it means loosing Konekomon, then no I don't."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about. No matter what stage Konekomon Digivolves too, she'll still be you're friend." He smiled.  
  
The bell rang letting the student body know that lunch was over.  
  
"I got to go." Tai said as he got up. He held out his hand to help me up and I grabbed it. I fixed my skirt and looked up at him. "We'll talk more later, ok?"  
  
"Ok." I nodded.  
  
"See you in sixth period! Bye!" he waved as he ran off. I picked up my backpack and watched him go.  
  
"Tera?"  
  
I looked down at Konekomon. "Hm?"  
  
"I want to Digivolve."  
  
I just looked at her.  
  
"If I can Digivolve, I will be able to protect when you are in danger."  
  
I gave her a small smile. I don't understand why she worries about me so much. "Well, I don't have a Digivice."  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"I don't know." I replied. "But I do know that I have to get to class so you have to stay hidden."  
  
Konekomon curled up in my backpack and I zipped it closed, leaving it opened enough for her to breathe.  
  
As I headed to class, I thought about Tai. He was being nice to me today and he took the blame and lame grade for our lab project. Maybe he really was sorry for being such a jerk. Great! This means now I can feel guilty for yelling at him and treating him the way I did!  
  
*******  
  
What did you think? I bet you thought Tai was the one who brought Tera the Literature book! Well, it was going to be him until I thought about Yukio and decided to change it and have it be him instead! I dropped in hints throughout this chapter of things to be revealed! Please read and review! Thanks!  
  
Tiger LiLy =^..^= 


	3. New Friends

The Crest of Virtue  
  
By: Tiger LiLy  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I own what I own. Galemon belongs to Jenashu.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 3: New Friends  
  
(Tera's POV)  
  
The minute I walked into my sixth period class, I almost got the wind knocked out of me by Jenashu. Apparently Tai mentioned Konekomon to her and the others and Jen was ecstatic, to say the least, that I had a Digimon meaning I must be a Digidestine like them.  
  
I'm not sure if I am though. After all, I don't have a Digivice thing that Tai talked about. Maybe Konekomon belongs to some other kid who has a Digivice. If I never find a Digivice then maybe Konekomon really isn't my Digimon. Which means I'd-  
  
"Miss O'Riley, please read the poem on page one twenty."  
  
"Uh, ok." I stood up from my desk and read.  
  
*******  
  
"Tai! Wait up!"  
  
After class, I hurried after Tai. He stopped and turned.  
  
"Tera?"  
  
I let out an exhausted breath. "I had to fight my way through a current of students and almost lost you!"  
  
He blinked at me. "What for?"  
  
I had forgot for a moment why I was trying to catch up to him, but when I remembered, I began to feel embarrassed. "I just wanted to- to say sorry for, you know, yelling at you the other day. I shouldn't have gotten so mad."  
  
He gave me a friendly smile. "It's ok! I'm used to it! Jen IS my cousin after all!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry."  
  
"No problem. You had every right to be mad at me."  
  
'Huh?' I blinked. 'Maybe he isn't such a bad guy.' I felt my face grow warm from embarrassment as I looked down at the ground.  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the busses pull out. I turned to watch them leave. My heart pounded. "Damnit!"  
  
Tai blinked. "What's wrong?"  
  
I hung my head and sighed heavily. "I missed my bus."  
  
"Will you be able to get home?"  
  
"I have no ride and I still don't know the way to the building. I'm supposed to be learning the way by riding the bus but I kind of tend to fall asleep on the bus. Car rides make me tired."  
  
Tai laughed. "I see!"  
  
I blushed.  
  
"Well, I can walk you then."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know how to get to Cody's building because it's also the same building TK lives in." he smiled.  
  
"Oh. Well, you don't have to." I trailed off.  
  
"Well, if you don't want me to." He trailed off.  
  
"No! I do!" I choked on those words. "Well, if you don't mind, that is."  
  
"No problem!" he smiled.  
  
I felt relieved. Yes I missed my bus, but I was still going to be able to get home. "Thanks alot."  
  
"Don't thank me yet! It's been a while since I've been to TK's building!" He ginned nervously.  
  
I sweatdropped.  
  
*******  
  
As it turns out, Tai was only joking (thank goodness) and knew perfectly well how to get to TK's building though he hadn't gone there in a while.  
  
I walked quietly with him as he occasionally pointed out street signs and buildings as he told me which direction to go. We soon made it to the apartment building. As we crossed the street he told be about the traffic. "Remember to be careful when crossing the streets any time after four because that's when traffic picks up.  
  
I nodded. "Oh, ok."  
  
He walked me to the outside entrance of the building. "Well, here you are! Safe and sound!"  
  
I felt myself smile politely. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem! I like you better when you're nice." He smiled.  
  
I blinked at him and blushed. My blush got redder as my embarrassment turned to anger. "What's that supposed to mean?!" My brow narrowed down.  
  
He cringed at my voice. "I just mean that you're a lot more fun to be around when you're nice, as in, not yelling at me!"  
  
"I was wrong! You are a jerk!"  
  
He slightly rolled his eyes. "Is that all you can say about me?"  
  
"Nope! 'Jerk' pretty much sums it up! That, and 'baka'!"  
  
He looked at me with a puzzled expression. "How much Japanese do you know?"  
  
"A few words." I admitted.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"What is so funny?!" I demanded.  
  
"I think it's funny that of the little Japanese words you know, 'baka' is one of them!"  
  
"I also know 'sayonara'!" I fumed as I hurried to enter the building. "Sayonara!" I shouted angrily.  
  
"Ja ne!" He shouted back.  
  
*******  
  
(Tai's POV)  
  
"BAKA!" I heard her shouted as the door closed behind her.  
  
I cringed slightly. "Boy, does she have a fuse!"  
  
"I really don't think she likes you, man."  
  
I turned around to find Yamato. "Yama? What are you doing here?"  
  
"My mother and brother live here, duh! Mom wanted me to come over for dinner tonight after band practice but we canceled so here I am! Just in time to see this little lovers' spat."  
  
"Shut up, Yamato! I didn't do anything and she got mad!"  
  
"I know. She called you a jerk and a baka." He smiled.  
  
"I'm not a jerk!" I shouted with exasperation.  
  
"Yes you are. And if you want her to like you, then stop being one."  
  
"I didn't DO anything!" I hung my head.  
  
"Maybe to the untrained eye." He said while pointing to one of his blue eyes. I swear sometimes that hair gel gets to Yamato's brain.  
  
"You see, you said something that you meant in a nice way but she took it the WRONG way. It's all in the wording, my friend."  
  
"And you're such an expert on talking to girls?" I raised my brow at him.  
  
"Yeah, well, Sora enlightened me."  
  
"I'm sure she had to!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not the 'baka' here!"  
  
I frowned.  
  
"Just be nice to her." He smiled. "I'll see yea later!"  
  
"I AM being nice!" I groaned loudly.  
  
"Ja ne!" He waved as he entered the building.  
  
I sighed to myself. "I don't understand girls."  
  
*******  
  
(Tera's POV)  
  
"I don't understand guys!" I muttered to myself as I waited for the elevator to open.  
  
"Hey, Tera-san."  
  
I turned to my left and found Yamato. "Oh, hi, Yama. I didn't know you live in this building."  
  
He smiled coolie. "I don't but my brother and mom do. I live with my dad in another building."  
  
"Oh, I see. So your parents are divorced?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The elevator doors opened and we stepped in.  
  
"What floor?" he asked.  
  
"Twenty. You?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He pressed the button for floor eighteen.  
  
"Mine too."  
  
Yamato looked over at me. "Huh?"  
  
"I mean my parents are divorced too."  
  
"Oh. So do your parents get along?"  
  
"Yeah, better then when they were together. What about yours?"  
  
"They don't really talk so I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh. How long have they been divorced?"  
  
"I can't remember how long ago. I was just a kid and TK still a toddler."  
  
I nodded. "Mine have been divorced for about six years, I think. It's not the kind of thing I keep track of."  
  
He nodded.  
  
I stood quietly, not sure what to say. I didn't feel like being social.  
  
"Hey, you should know something."  
  
I turned to him and saw a smile play on his lips.  
  
"Open mouth; insert foot."  
  
"Hmm?" I blinked.  
  
"Tai tends to open his big mouth without thinking. Thought you could use the heads up."  
  
I looked at him curiously. "Did you see us?"  
  
"Kind of hard to miss."  
  
I felt my face blush.  
  
"Go easy on the guy. He means well. Tai's really a good guy and a good friend. It's just that, you know, 'open mouth; insert foot'."  
  
I looked down at the floor without a word. A moment later the elevator stopped.  
  
"This is were I get off." Yamato said.  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow."  
  
Yamato stepped off and turned to me. "Ascend back into heaven, fair angel!" He said with a big cheesy grin.  
  
I laughed. "Now I see why Sora fell for you!"  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he laughed. The elevator doors closed and went up a couple more floors.  
  
*******  
  
I laid on my bed as I tried to concentrate on my homework but I kept looking back at my backpack where my mischievous Digimon was still curled up and asleep. She had fallen asleep in my backpack sometime during my walk home and has been asleep ever since.  
  
My Digimon.  
  
My heart sank at those words. What if she really isn't my Digimon? What if I have to give her to her rightful partner? I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. Even if she isn't my Digimon, she is my friend.  
  
My mind drifted back to the walk home. Truth be told, I was glad Tai walked me home. I didn't know what I was going to do if he hadn't offered to do so. Just when I think he might be a nice guy, he does something stupid to show me I'm wrong! I haven't been this upset at a guy since- well, it doesn't matter. That was something else completely different.  
  
I was shook out of my internal ranting by the sound of the phone ringing and the shouted of my aunt telling me it was for me. As I pulled myself off of the bed, I noticed Konekomon wake up with a stretch and a yawn. When I got the phone, I was happy to hear Jen's voice on the other side.  
  
"Hi!" her cheery voice rang. I also heard some strange squeaks in the background on Jen's end of the phone.  
  
"Hey, Jen." I smiled. "What's up?"  
  
*******  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Cody and I passed the playground as we walked through the park.  
  
"Can we go play on the slide, Cody?" Upamon asked from within Cody's backpack.  
  
"Maybe later." Cody smiled.  
  
"Right!" Upamon said as he knew why we were here in the first place.  
  
We soon came to a tree where I saw Jen with the others. I felt a smile break on my face. I was really excited and nervous to be meeting everyone and their Digimon.  
  
"Hi, Tera!" Jen smiled. She ran up to me and hugged me.  
  
I laughed. "Hey!" I greeted. I then heard the same squeaks I heard when I had talked to Jen on the phone. I looked down and spotted what I could only describe as a pink, flowery dolphin of some kind. I blinked at the creature.  
  
"This is Galemon!" Jen smiled as she gestured to the creature. "She says 'hi!'"  
  
I raised my brow. "She did?"  
  
Jen just smiled. "It's amazing the bonds we share with our Digimon!"  
  
I gave a small smile and nodded before I snapped out of my daze. "Oh!" I pulled off my backpack, unzipped it, and pulled out Konekomon. I held her in my arms. "This is Konekomon."  
  
"Hi!" Konekomon beamed.  
  
"Kawaii!" Jen beamed back.  
  
"Looks like we have another Digi-kitty member!"  
  
I looked up and over at Kari who was also carrying a cat creature of her own.  
  
"This is Gatomon." Kari informed.  
  
"Hiya." Gatomon greeted Konekomon and me.  
  
Konekomon blinked at Gatomon. She had never met another Digimon outside of Upamon.  
  
"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" said Gatomon.  
  
Konekomon's face brightened up. "Nope! I'm really excited to be meeting all of you!"  
  
Jen, Kari, Cody, and I walked over to the others.  
  
"Well, everyone but Ken, Yolei, and Mimi are here!" Jen said.  
  
"Ken and Yolei should be here soon. I saw Yolei this morning and she said she was going over to Ken's so they could come together." TK said.  
  
"And Mimi won't be showing." said Yamato.  
  
"How come?" I asked.  
  
"Mimi moved to America. She lives in New York now." Sora informed.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Have you ever been to New York?" Taichi asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Well, maybe we should start introducing-"  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Yolei hurrying over to the group with a blue haired boy.  
  
"Hey Ken! About time you two got here!" Davis spoke.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Ken said, a little winded.  
  
"Sorry, but someone forgot to set their alarm!" Yolei sighed.  
  
Ken blushed in guilt.  
  
"Well, that's ok! Now that we're all here, lets get started!" Jen clapped. "Most of you already know Tera! She's Cody's cousin from America! And this is her Digimon, Konekomon!"  
  
I smiled nervously. "Hi everyone."  
  
"Hi!" Konekomon greeted.  
  
"Well, I'm Ken and this is Wormmon."  
  
"Hello." Wormmon greeted shyly.  
  
"Well, you already know I'm Yolei, and this is Poromon!"  
  
"Hello!" He said with a flap of his little wings.  
  
"I'm Davis, and this is Demiveemon."  
  
"Ish nicsh to meet you!" The little blue rabbit looking creature said with a lisp.  
  
"I'm Kari, and this is Gatomon."  
  
"We've already met." Gatomon nodded.  
  
"I'm TK, and this is Patamon." He said as he pointed to the orange winged creature on his head.  
  
"I'm Yamato, and this is Gabumon."  
  
"It's a pleasure."  
  
I'm Sora, and this is Biyomon."  
  
"Hello friends!" the pink bird beamed.  
  
"I'm Tai, and this is my buddy, Agumon!"  
  
"Hi!" he waved his orange claw.  
  
"Hello. I'm Joe, and this little miscreant is Gomamon."  
  
"Hey! I said I was sorry about the dishes! And the carpet, and the-"  
  
"I am Izzy and this is Tentomon."  
  
"Greetings!" he buzzed as he hovered over Izzy's head.  
  
"I'm glad I could meet all of you." I smiled.  
  
"Now that's taken care of, let's go play!" Davis shouted.  
  
The Digimon cheered and ran after Davis. The others laughed and followed too. I still stood with Konekomon in my arms. She looked up at me. I smiled. "Go play."  
  
Konekomon beamed and jumped out of my arms and ran after the others to the playground.  
  
I smiled and held my hands up to my chest. I was really happy.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Taichi.  
  
"Hey, Tera? I don't know what I said to make you mad the other day, but I'm sorry. I tend to say things without thinking."  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
He raised his brow. "From who? Jen? Sora? Yamato? It was Yamato, wasn't it!"  
  
I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "It must be true if you'd suspect so many people!"  
  
He scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh. "So are you still mad?"  
  
I sighed. "No, I guess not. I probably was just over reacting. Sorry for blowing up at you."  
  
"It's ok. I'm used to it!" He smiled.  
  
I gave a small smile and looked away.  
  
"Tera?"  
  
"Hm?" I looked back over at him.  
  
"I really don't mean to be a jerk and I'm sorry if you see me that way. Truth is, I'd really like us to be friends."  
  
"You do?"  
  
He smiled and nodded.  
  
I looked down. "I thought you didn't like me."  
  
His face fell and he blinked. "I do like you!"  
  
I looked back up at him. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah! I just like you better when you aren't yelling at me! I think you're a really interesting person!"  
  
I raised my brow.  
  
He held up his hands in a defensive way. "I don't know what your thinking, but I mean that in the nicest way possible!"  
  
A smirk crept up on my lips before I broke into a laugh. "Ok!"  
  
"Ok what?"  
  
"Ok, maybe you aren't such a bad guy and we can be friends."  
  
"So you won't call me a jerk anymore?"  
  
"Only on special occasions." I smirked again.  
  
"What about 'baka'?"  
  
"Don't push it." I said before my smirk broke into another laughed.  
  
He laughed too and smiled at me. "Come on. Let's go join in."  
  
I remembered what Yamato had told me the other day in the elevator. I pushed aside the negative thoughts that clouded my mind of Tai being a jerk to me before, as well as the thoughts of Konekomon not being my Digimon. I was happy right now and I wasn't going to let all those negative feelings spoil it. I let out a sigh and smiled at him. "Sure."  
  
*******  
  
YAY! Another chapter finally finished! I hope it's ok! Please review!  
  
Tiger LiLy =^..^= 


	4. Digital Tale

The Crest of Virtue  
  
By: Tiger LiLy  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I own what I own. Galemon belongs to Jenashu.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 4: Digital Tale  
  
(Regular Narration)  
  
"Pass me the ball, Demiveemon!"  
  
"Shure thing, Davish!" the little blue Digimon shouted. He waddled as quickly as possible to the black and white soccer ball.  
  
"I got it!" Poromon shouted as he fluttered over to the soccer ball.  
  
Just as Demiveemon jumped onto the soccer ball, Poromon landing on top of him and they both went rolling along with the ball. Along the way, they managed to bowl over a couple of the other In-training Digimon.  
  
"Look out!" Yolei shouted as she, Ken, Davis, and Cody ran after the run away ball that was either kidnapping the little Digital monsters or was squishing them in its path.  
  
As this was happening in the background, most of the others were hanging out on the playground equipment.  
  
Jen and Tera grabbed some swings and Jen coaxed Izzy into grabbing one next to her. Sora and Yamato were sitting on the edge of the marry-go-round with Kari. As they slowly spun around, Kari let her bare feet drag in the cool dry sand. TK took a couple of laps on the monkey bars before he joined Kari, Sora, and his brother.  
  
Joe was not fond of marry-go-rounds since he got queasy easily. He then took a seat at the bottom of a slide until a small kid of about five years old slid down and rammed him into the sand chin first. Joe then decided to sit on a nearby, and safe, bench.  
  
Tai stood leaning against the pole of the swing set that was nearest to Tera. Most everyone was watching him watching her as she watched the others that were playing with the soccer ball.  
  
For a moment, Tera didn't feel the eyes on her as she watched her old friend, her new friends, and her little cousin play together. She watched as Konekomon chased the ball right along side the others. Her face reflected her smiling heart. She was happy seeing Konekomon play with the other Digimon. For as long as she can remember, Konekomon didn't have any other Digimon to interact with until they met Cody's Digimon.  
  
"So, Tera, how did you and Konekomon find each other?" Jen asked.  
  
Tera blinked out of her thoughts when she heard Jen speaking to her. "Konekomon? Oh, it was a long time ago. I actually found her here in Japan."  
  
The others seemed interested. It wasn't until then that Tera noticed all eyes on her. She shifted in her swing slightly in discomfort. She can only stand to be in the spotlight for so long before her shy personality takes over.  
  
"So tell us!" Kari smiled. "We'd love to hear the story!"  
  
Tera laughed lightly, feeling her uneasiness lift away. "Well, I guess it is kind of an interesting story."  
  
"Story time!" TK joked as everyone listened.  
  
"Well, let me think. It was about eight years ago, I think. I was around eight at the time and it was when my parents were still together. They took my little brother and me and we flew to Japan to attend Cody's dad's funeral."  
  
"Oh, we're sorry." Sora apologized since they didn't realize that Cody's father's death was involved with the story.  
  
"It's alright. I was young and didn't know him well. This was also the first time I got to meet Cody. He was two at the time, as was my little brother, Adam."  
  
"You have a little brother?" said Kari.  
  
Tera nodded. "Yeah. He's really annoying. I wanted to have Cody be my brother when I was younger!" She smiled.  
  
"Little brothers can be a pain." Matt said while looking over to TK.  
  
"Hah, hah." TK replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, sometime after the funeral, my mom took me and Adam to a park near the hotel we were staying at."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A little girl of eight years old with brown hair pulled back in braided pig tales was playing in the sand with a younger boy with light brown hair. They seemed to be having fun when suddenly-  
  
"Ow!" the little girl shouted as her arms swung up and covered her head.  
  
The little boy with her laughed and clapped his hands.  
  
"It's not funny!" she snapped at her brother. She then saw the black and white sphere to her left that had previously collided with her head. "A soccer ball?"  
  
"Are you ok? Sorry 'bout that!"  
  
The little girl turned around and looked up. She saw a boy about her age with messy brown hair and goggles on his head.  
  
"Can I have my ball back?" he asked nicely.  
  
She blinked, but nodded and handed him the soccer ball.  
  
"Thanks!" he smiled. "Do you want to play with me and my sister?"  
  
The girl looked hopeful. "Sure, but I have to play with my brother."  
  
"He can come play too." The boy smiled.  
  
She then smiled up at him. In all her eight years, he was the nicest boy she had ever met.  
  
"Come on!" the boy's bright eyes shone as he grabbed the girl's hand to take her over to where a little girl stood waiting for her big brother to bring back their ball. "Oh, by the way, I'm-"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I was really sad when I had to leave my new friends." Tera said before she started to giggle. "It was ever since then that I started to like boys."  
  
Jen looked surprised and thoughtful at the same time. "Do you remember the boy's name, by chance?"  
  
"No, it was so long ago."  
  
"Why do you ask, Jen?" Izzy questioned.  
  
"Well, how many boys with goggles did you know from eight years ago?" Jen shrugged.  
  
Izzy blinked. Jen then called over to Davis. "Hey Davis!"  
  
He stopped playing for a moment to answer. "What?"  
  
"Toss me your goggles!"  
  
"What for?!"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Fine!" he pulled them off his head and threw them over to her.  
  
TK intercepted the throw and then handed them to Jen. "Here."  
  
"Thanks, TK."  
  
Jen then got up out of her swing. "Come here." She ordered Tai.  
  
Tai blinked and took a couple of steps to her. Jen then reached up and tugged the goggles over Tai's messy brown hair and snapped the goggles onto the top of his head.  
  
"Ow!" Tai shouted.  
  
Jen then stood back and made Tai face Tera.  
  
"Vola! Instant goggle boy from eight years ago!"  
  
Tera had stood up out of her swing and clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. She then accidentally took a step back, tripping backwards over the swing and landing on her back. "Ow!"  
  
"Are you ok?" Tai asked as he bent down and reached out for Tera to take his hand.  
  
Tera groaned. She took his hand as he helped her to stand up. She then pulled her hand out of his as she blushed furiously. "I remember now that he told me his name was Tai! This is like the twilight zone!"  
  
Tai blinked. "Am I missing something?"  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Izzy sighed.  
  
"What? Oh! You think the boy was me? Well, I'm afraid I don't remember that day." Tai said as he scratched his head.  
  
Jen rolled her eyes at Tai and turned to Kari. "Do you remember ever playing on the play ground with Tai and another girl?"  
  
Kari shook her head. "No, I don't."  
  
Jen sighed.  
  
"Well, in either case, Tera seems to remember Tai." Said Joe. "What a strange coincidence."  
  
"In deed." Izzy nodded.  
  
"Wait, isn't Tera supposed to be telling us how she met up with Konekomon?" Matt spoke.  
  
"I was getting to that!" Tera said nervously. "Well, it was on our way back to the hotel that I had found a Digiegg. Of course, I didn't find that out until later."  
  
"So the egg hatched into Konekomon?" Tai asked.  
  
"Konekomon is an In-training stage Digimon." Izzy informed.  
  
Tera nodded. "Konekomon started out as a little cotton ball with eyes until I fed her enough food that she became Konekomon. But that didn't happen until after I left Japan which was sooner than planned."  
  
"How come?" TK asked.  
  
"Because of the so called 'terrorist attack' at Highton View Terrace."  
  
Tai and the others seemed surprised. "You were there too?!"  
  
"I was there because that's were our hotel was at, but what do you mean 'too'?"  
  
"We all used to live there so we saw what happened that night too." Izzy said.  
  
"So you guys saw the giant Digimon?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well, we were supposed to stay for another week, but after the incident my parents wanted to leave as soon as possible. So I smuggled Konekomon along with me and the rest is history!"  
  
"This is just all too incredible!" Jen had to admit. "You MUST be a Digidestined!"  
  
Tera didn't say anything.  
  
"HEADS UP!" Davis shouted as the soccer ball came flying in the group's direction, hitting Tera on the head.  
  
"OW!" She exclaimed as she held her head. "WHY ME!" she hollered out to no one in particular.  
  
The others tried to stifle their laughter at all the irony that they had witnessed this afternoon.  
  
"It must be fate!" Jen snickered.  
  
Tera sighed. "Yeah, and I think fate is against me!"  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Tai said.  
  
"I wasn't necessarily talking about you, Taichi." Tera replied with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean 'necessarily'?"  
  
The others laughed and went to join in on the soccer game that had still been going on.  
  
"Don't worry Tai." Tera sighed good-naturedly. "Apparently we've been friends for the past eight years and didn't know it!"  
  
Tai looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "You're right." He agreed.  
  
"You were one of the nicest boys I ever met, Tai. Don't stop being that boy." She smiled. "Or I'll have to hurt you!"  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, I know! So, want to go play soccer with the rest of the gang?"  
  
Tera groaned and rubbed her head. "I'm beginning to not like soccer all that much."  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun!"  
  
Tera sighed and let Tai grab her hand and drag her over to the rest of the group. After that day, Tai and Tera became fast friends once more like they had eight years ago.  
  
*******  
  
YAY! Tera and Tai are friends now! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad! This chapter was mainly to fill you in on the main stuff. Questions? Comments? Concerns? E-mail me! More to come! Keep reading and please review!  
  
Tiger LiLy =^..^= 


	5. What You Don’t Learn in School

The Crest of Virtue  
  
By: Tiger LiLy  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I own what I own.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 5: What You Don't Learn in School  
  
(Regular Narration)  
  
"Alright! I got a 'C' on the math test!" Tai cheered as he, Jen, Izzy, and Tera all walked home together.  
  
"So you're improving?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Heck yeah!"  
  
"That's kind of sad, Tai." Jen replied. Jen was very serious when it came to schoolwork. "So does this 'C' mean no more exploding calculators?" She snickered.  
  
"Very funny, Jen!" Tai scoffed.  
  
"I guess that means 'no'!" she grinned.  
  
Tai ignored his cousin and continued to bask in his triumph. "Thanks for helping me, Tera! I think that's what helped me actually pass the test!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jen asked.  
  
"This past week I've been doing math homework after school with Tai at either my place or his."  
  
Jen blinked. "Wow, you guys sure became friends fast!"  
  
"Well, technically, they've been friends for about eight years." Izzy informed.  
  
Tera laughed. "Yep! And I see now that Tai's not such a jerk after all."  
  
"At least not all the time, I suppose." Jen smirked.  
  
Tai frowned. "Can't you guys ever say anything nice about me?"  
  
Jen and Tera laughed.  
  
"Why didn't Kari walk with us?" Izzy asked.  
  
"She said she was going home with Yolei so they could study for their science test tomorrow." Tai replied.  
  
"And Tai and I have a math quiz tomorrow." Tera sighed. "That teacher of ours just keeps dishing those things out!"  
  
Tai sighed and nodded in agreement.  
  
Soon they reached the apartment building and took the elevator to their floors.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Tera! Bye Tai!" Jen waved, as Tai and Tera were the first ones off.  
  
"Bye!" They both waved.  
  
Tera followed Tai to his apartment door and waited for him to unlock it so they could enter.  
  
"Thought I should warn you that my mom is going to be home earlier today so if she offers you food, don't take it!"  
  
Tera laughed. "She's not that bad of a cook, is she?"  
  
"Ever heard of 'Fungus casserole?"  
  
Tera wrinkled her nose. "No."  
  
"That's because it's her own recipe."  
  
They entered the apartment and were greeted by the family cat, Meeko.  
  
"Hey there, Meeko!" Tera smiled as the white and orange cat purred and rubbed Tera's legs while she was removing her shoes. "So where's Agumon and Gatomon?" She asked Tai as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Gatomon does her own thing and I sent Agumon back to the Digital World to recuperate."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Mom used him as a test subject for her recipes!"  
  
Tera laughed. "You're mom's cooking must REALLY be bad!"  
  
"Trust me, if you can help it, you don't want to find out how bad!"  
  
"How do you survive?" Tera laughed.  
  
"I'm tougher than I look!" he gloated.  
  
"I bet you're just immuned!" she scoffed.  
  
"That too!" he grinned.  
  
Tera laughed again. Sometimes Tai was pleasant to be around.  
  
*******  
  
Jen and Izzy got off on the same floor because they both resided there. They walked down the hall together until they cam to Jen's apartment.  
  
She smiled. "Want to come in? I baked some cookies yesterday!"  
  
The red head smiled and accepted her invitation.  
  
When Jen opened the door she was greeted by a blasting stereo. She sighed. "My brother's home." She ventured inside with Izzy close behind and found out Jen's brother wasn't the only one there.  
  
Jen gawked and Izzy turned red at the sight of her brother making out with some blonde girl on the living room couch. The moment Jen recovered from her shock, she grabbed Izzy by the collar of his uniform and lead him out of the apartment.  
  
Jen shut the apartment door and stared at it. "Since when did my brother have a girl friend?!" she sighed. "Sorry about the cookies, Izzy. I'll bring you some if my brother and his 'guest' haven't eaten them all. Actually, from the looks of her, I bet she's on some kind of diet!"  
  
"It's alright." He assured her. He then took Jen's hand. "Let's go to my apartment, instead." He said.  
  
Jen sighed but smiled. "Sounds a lot nicer." Jen was happily surprised when Izzy didn't let go of her hand until they reached his apartment down the hall. Since they were both shy at times, little things Izzy did, like taking her hand, surprised her but in a good way. They both had become more comfortable with one another after as long as they had been dating.  
  
Izzy let Jen in first as they entered a cool, quiet apartment. Though their apartments were the same size, Jen's apartment didn't seem nearly as nice and all because she had one extra family member then Izzy did.  
  
The two removed their shoes by the door. Izzy went to put his backpack in his room while Jen sat her's by her shoes.  
  
"Mind if I check my e-mail?" she heard Izzy ask.  
  
"It's your apartment!" she shouted to him. "Do as you will!"  
  
"It will only be a nano second!"  
  
Jen had to roll her eyes to herself. 'Right.' She thought. She decided to preoccupy herself with afternoon television.  
  
Izzy came out of his room about five minutes later. And found Jen on the couch with the remote in hand. He walked over and sat down beside her only to have her look over at him.  
  
"Just cyber junk." He sighed and sank back into the couch.  
  
Jen blinked at him. She then looked at the clock on the living room wall, then him, then her watch, then him again.  
  
"What is it?" Izzy asked.  
  
"You were only on the computer for like seven minutes!"  
  
"Yes, I just check my e-mail like I said."  
  
"But usually 'checking your e-mail' takes an hour at least!"  
  
"Well, I don't need to be on the computer right now. Nor want to be on the computer."  
  
"Huh? Izzy, are you feeling well?" she leaned over and put her hand on his forehead.  
  
Izzy chuckled and took her hand off his forehead and held it. "No, I just want to be with you right now and not my computer." He smiled sincerely.  
  
Jen stared at him for a moment in amazement. "Izzy, that has to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" She beamed.  
  
Izzy wasn't sure if Jen realized how sad that sounded but he didn't care when the next thing that happened was Jen threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Jen pulled back and smiled at him with a twinge of pink on her cheeks. Before he knew it, Jen was pulling on his tie to loosen it around his neck. "You're not in school anymore, Mister!" she said lightheartedly. "So you can loosen up!" Jen then kissed him again.  
  
Izzy felt his face get hot and it tickled Jen to see him blush when she had kissed him. It never failed.  
  
Jen didn't do anything more. She already kissed him twice so if he didn't initiate that he wanted to continue kissing, she wasn't going to.  
  
Fortunately, that wasn't a problem for after loosening his tie just a little bit more, so he could swallow the lump in his throat, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. She then placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned into it, pressing her lips against his slightly harder to somewhat deepen the kiss so it would not brake.  
  
*******  
  
"I hate math."  
  
"It's not so hard once you know the equations to use. Let's do this problem then we'll compare answers."  
  
"Wait, let's do an odd numbered problem because their answers are in the back of the book. That way we can check to see who's right."  
  
"Right." Tera nodded.  
  
"Then we can take a break." Tai stretched.  
  
"I'm with you on that!"  
  
"Why not take that break now?"  
  
"Nice try. Do the problem."  
  
Tai sighed in defeat. He grabbed his pencil and leaned over the coffee table as he sat on the couch, stared at the problem for a moment. He then glanced up at Tera who was busy working out the problem. Tai then casually leaned back and tried to peak over Tera's shoulder to see her paper but she caught him.  
  
"Tai." She eyed him.  
  
"I don't know what formula to use!" He said in his defense.  
  
Tera sighed, sat up, and leaned over to his paper that was on the coffee table. He did the same, following her lead.  
  
"Ok, you use the same one you used for this problem here." She pointed. "Do you see?" she turned her head to the right and pushed some of he hair back behind her ear so she could see. As she did this, Tai had turned to her and they came inches away from one another's face.  
  
Tai looked momentarily surprised. "Yeah, I see." He said in a soft tone since she was so close he did not need to speak any louder.  
  
Tera took in a sharp breath and turned away from him.  
  
"Tera?"  
  
She turned to him. "Hm?"  
  
"Do you still hate me?"  
  
"I never hated you, Tai! I just thought you were a big jerk and you bugged me."  
  
"Then you like me?"  
  
"Yeah, I like you! We're friends! Duh!" she almost laughed.  
  
"Then you won't hate me?"  
  
"What is this? Twenty questions?! I get to ask a question now! Why would I hate you?"  
  
He leaned over and slightly kissed the corner of her mouth seeing as her head was turned from him at an angle. He then withdrew from her back to being inches apart and nervously replied. "Because I like you- alot."  
  
Tera was stunned, but before she knew it, she had turned her head ever so slightly more towards him. She then closed her eyes as Tai leaned in again and softly kissed her lips.  
  
Just then Mrs. Yagami entered the apartment. "Hi kids! Are you home?" she shouted as she carried in two armloads of groceries.  
  
Quite startled, Tai and Tera quickly jumped to their feet, both with blushing faces.  
  
"Oh, hey mom!" Tai greeted nervously.  
  
"Hello Tai! Where's Kari? Oh! Who's your friend?"  
  
"Kari is at Yolei's studying, and this is Tera! She's been helping me with math homework!"  
  
"That's nice! Hello! I'm Mrs. Yagami!" she smiled.  
  
Tera bowed her head. "Pleased to meet you." She then turned to Tai. "Well, I should be getting home!" She said nervously and started gather her homework.  
  
"I can walk you." He offered.  
  
"No! I'll be fine!"  
  
"It was nice meeting you, dear!" Mrs. Yagami called to her as she left.  
  
"You too!" She replied. She glance up at Tai but quickly avoided his gaze as she left.  
  
After Tera had shut the door, Tai biting down on his lip and sighed heavily.  
  
"Tai, honey? Are you feeling well? You look flushed." Mrs. Yagami noted.  
  
Tai felt his cheek with his palm and could feel the heat of his blush threatening to expose him. "I'm ok mom! I'm just a little warm!"  
  
*******  
  
YAY! Jenshiro-ness! YAY! Taiera-ness! What's going to happen now?! There's more to come so keep reading if you want to find out more! The more reviews, the faster I update! Hint, hint! ^_~  
  
Tiger LiLy =^..^= 


	6. Love Blooms

The Crest of Virtue  
  
By: Tiger LiLy  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I own what I own.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 6: Love Blooms  
  
Tai glared at Izzy while he ate his lunch for he had discovered that Izzy wore a small bruise on his neck that his collared shirt did not quite cover. Izzy squirmed under Tai's gaze.  
  
"I think I've lost my appetite." Izzy announced as he pushed his try of cafeteria food away.  
  
Jen slapped Tai on the back of the head. "Get over it Tai! You should be used to us being together by now!" she sighed heavily.  
  
Tai rubbed the back of his head and sat up as dignified as he could. No one had noticed that Tera and Tai had said very little to one another that day. They hardly even made eye contact but whenever Tera looked at him, she found him looking at her and she would glance away.  
  
It wasn't until that afternoon when they got out of school that Tai caught up with Tera.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" he asked.  
  
"If you want." She replied shyly.  
  
After they were about two blocks from the school, Tai spoke. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Done what, exactly?" she asked.  
  
"Um, er, you know- kiss you." He blushed.  
  
"Is it because you regret kissing me?"  
  
"No! I mean, it's just that after you left- I thought you were mad at me."  
  
"I was just surprised. And then your mother shows up and even though she didn't see what happened, I still felt embarrassed."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a pause of silence as they passed another block.  
  
"So- if you're not mad at me-" Tai let his sentence hang.  
  
Tera blushed red.  
  
Tai smirked.  
  
She caught it from the corner of her eye. "You're so full of yourself."  
  
"No I'm not! I'm just happy."  
  
Tera's blush continued.  
  
When they arrived to Tera's apartment a few minutes later, Tai turned to her.  
  
"So, do you want to go out?" he asked hopeful.  
  
Tera blinked at the sudden question. "You mean a date?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He was being so straightforward. "Boy, you're confident! Either that, or you're an ego maniac!"  
  
"No! It's just that it's easy to ask when you know the other person likes you back." He stated with a smiled.  
  
Tera bowed her head shyly in guilt.  
  
"So, do you want to? I mean, one date can't hurt. And if it doesn't work out, we can just be friends, right?"  
  
Tera seemed to be considering this though she also seemed conflicted. "Ok." She agreed.  
  
Tai smiled. "Great! Want to go catch a movie or something tomorrow?"  
  
"That sounds good." She smiled.  
  
Tai grinned. "Before I leave you, do you think that maybe I could-"  
  
"No." she interrupted.  
  
Tai was confused. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm not the kind of girl who goes around kissing boys." She said in a dignified manner. "By the way, a lady doesn't kiss on a first date."  
  
"What about yesterday?" he raised his brow.  
  
"That was different."  
  
Tai sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to take you out on a second date then!" he grinned.  
  
"You're terrible!" she scoffed as she slapped his shoulder.  
  
He laughed after he flinched slightly from her playful assault. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Ok. Bye Tai."  
  
"Later, Tera-chan!" he waved.  
  
Tera blinked at he how he addressed her and smiled. She then entered the building. As she got on the elevator, she frowned to herself.  
  
'I hope I don't get myself into the same mess all over again.'  
  
*******  
  
Izzy was sitting at his computer in his room when he heard a knock at the front door. He went to get it and found it was Jen.  
  
"Hey, Izzy! I baked you some cookies since my brother ate the last batch I made the other day."  
  
He smiled and took the plate. "Thanks Jen. You didn't have to."  
  
"I know! That's what makes it nice!" she smiled. "Besides, I am your girlfriend and if I want to make you cookies, then I'm going to make you cookies!"  
  
Izzy laughed. "You won't hear me complaining! Well, would you like to come in and have some with me?"  
  
"I can't. I got to get going on my homework. Besides, I ate like ten of them already!"  
  
"Ok then, I won't keep you."  
  
"Later, Izzy!" she waved.  
  
"Uh, Jen?"  
  
She turned back to him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Um, would you- err- Might I interest you in accompanying me to a movie this weekend?"  
  
Jen blinked at his question but then smiled. "Koushiro, are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
He blushed.  
  
"You're so cute! I'd love to, Izzy!"  
  
*******  
  
"I hadn't laughed that hard in a long time!"  
  
"I'll say! Everyone was staring at you!"  
  
"Aw, I thought it was because I'm so cute!" Tera grinned.  
  
"Well, that was my reason." He smiled.  
  
Tera's smile fell slightly and she blushed.  
  
Tai and Tera were headed back from the movies. Unfortunately all the films at that designated time were in Japanese, which worked out to Tai's advantage because he got to spend most of the time whispering the translations in Tera's ear so she knew what was being said.  
  
When they got to the building, this time Tai walked Tera inside to the elevator.  
  
Tera pushed the elevator button. "I had a great time, Tai. Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I hope we can do it again."  
  
Tera smiled sincerely and nodded. "Me too."  
  
"I guess this is good-night then." Tai took a step back to start to leave but stopped when Tera grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't I get to say good-night?" she smiled coyly.  
  
"But I thought-?"  
  
"I- changed my mind." She replied shyly.  
  
A smile pulled at Tai's lips. She was so cute when she was shy.  
  
Tai reached up and softly touched her face that was now blushing pink. He leaned down to her and she leaned up and pressed her lips softly, then firmly against his. She placed her hands on his sides and gently gripped his shirt when they pulled back and kissed again.  
  
Tera let go and stepped back when she heard the ding of the elevator doors opening. She stepped onto the elevator and a shy smile pulled at her lips when she looked back at him. "Good-night, Taichi."  
  
"Good-night." He replied. He watched as the elevator doors closed before he turned around and exited the building to head home with his heart pounding.  
  
*******  
  
So much fluffiness! I hope this wasn't too bad! Please review!  
  
Tiger LiLy =^..^= 


	7. ExGirlfriend?

The Crest of Virtue  
  
By: Tiger LiLy  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I own what I own.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 7: Ex-Girlfriend?  
  
(Tera's POV)  
  
"Yeah, this girl in the theater would laugh like ten seconds after every funny scene!" Jen said that Monday at lunch. "I didn't see who it was but I could tell everyone was looking in her direction!"  
  
"How funny!" I laughed nervously. I glared at Tai when I found him grinning to himself.  
  
I hadn't stopped thinking about that weekend I went to the movie theater with Tai. I had so much fun. I never watched a Japanese movie before. But whenever I think of that evening, I remember Tai's warm breath on my ear as he whispered to me and I can't help but fight a shiver.  
  
I can't believe I kissed him. Why did I allow that to happen? Maybe because he was being really sweet and gentleman like that evening? Or maybe because the first kiss was so light and happened so quick I just wanted to try it again to see what it was like. To see if I was really feeling something for this guy. This guy who I liked the first time I saw him but disliked him the moment I met him. Well, met his obnoxious side. But since I've finally got to meet his better side, I can't stop thinking about him. And the strangest thing, I'm glad because this means I can finally put behind me the mess of my last relationship and move on.  
  
My last relationship by the name of Brian Valin. Why did things have to turn out like they did? Things were great until Brian wanted something I just couldn't give; or rather, wanted to give. At least not yet.  
  
I hope this time will be different. I'm a smart girl and know not all guys are the same. I just hope there is truth to those words.  
  
Because I really like Taichi.  
  
*******  
  
I won't be going home with Tai today because he has now started soccer and has practice today after school. I've decided to just walk home by myself rather than take the bus. I made a stop by Cody's school so I could walk him home.  
  
"Hey there, cutie!" I smiled. I made sure not to say that in front of his classmates and embarrass him.  
  
Cody blushed. "Don't call me that."  
  
I smiled. "So how was school?"  
  
"Good. I'm glad you came to walk me home. The busses are crowed and loud."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I promise I'll come get you whenever I can."  
  
"Ok." He smiled.  
  
When we got home, we were greeted with a Digimon barrage. After getting food for our Digimon, Upamon followed Cody to watch his Kendo practice, and I did laundry with Konekomon's assistance. I really just wanted her company as I folded the load of clothes but she insisted on helping. So I assigned her the job of finding matching pairs of socks so I could roll them up and she could help put them away.  
  
"Thanks a lot." I smiled to Konekomon as she carried in the last of the sock pairs to be put away.  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad you're home early today."  
  
My face saddened. "I'm sorry I've been coming home later. Hey, I have an idea! You and I should go out and do something!"  
  
"Ok! But to where?"  
  
"Hm, I don't know, but I do know who to ask!"  
  
*******  
  
"Here, the ice cream is on me."  
  
"Thanks Kari!"  
  
I called Kari and together we went to the mall, bringing our Digimon with us. We had been walking around for about half an hour when we spotted an ice cream parlor and Kari suggested getting some ice cream. Kari had even brought some ice cream for Gatomon and Konekomon. We now sat on an indoor bench as we our frozen treats.  
  
"This mall is huge!"  
  
"Yeah, it has all the best shops. Everyone likes to come here." Kari smiled.  
  
"I just come for the ice cream." Gatomon said nonchalantly. "I don't like the big crowds."  
  
Konekomon licked her ice cream happily as she seemed oblivious to everyone around her.  
  
"Thanks again, Kari. I'm glad I could get Konekomon out of the apartment. I don't think she's use to indoor life like a house cat. And the city is really big and dangerous."  
  
"It's not bad as long as you know where to step." Gatomon said. "I roam this city all the time and as long as you stay out of trouble, trouble won't find you."  
  
Konekomon apparently heard what Gatomon said because she looked up from her ice cream cone and blinked at Gatomon. "You travel around the city by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, it's no big deal. I've learned to take care of myself." She looked up at Kari. "But it's nice to have people who care about you."  
  
Kari smiled.  
  
Konekomon looked in awe. She seemed to admire Gatomon. Maybe it's because she was a cat type Digimon like herself but with lots of experience.  
  
"What?" Gatomon asked when Konekomon kept staring at her.  
  
Konekomon blinked and shook her head side to side.  
  
"If you want, kid, I can take you out sometime." Gatomon suggested casually.  
  
"Wow! Really?" she exclaimed, almost knocking her ice cream over.  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea." I worried. "Gatomon is a Champion Digimon and you're just an in-training Digimon."  
  
"But she's not much bigger than me!"  
  
"But she's stronger."  
  
"Don't worry, Tera. I know Gatomon wouldn't let anything happen to Konekomon." Kari assured.  
  
"Well, I guess you could go exploring a little bit. Just so you can get to know the area." I trailed off.  
  
"Yay!" Konekomon cheered.  
  
"No problem." Gatomon said coolly to me.  
  
*******  
  
"Bye Kari." Gatomon said as she headed off with Konekomon.  
  
"Bye Tera!" Konekomon beamed as she followed Gatomon.  
  
I gave a half smile as I watched them dash off into the crowded city.  
  
"I thought you wanted Konekomon to get out?"  
  
I turned to Kari. "Yeah, I do, it's just that she's so naïve and not very strong. I worry."  
  
"Well, during the day you shouldn't worry." Kari assured.  
  
I forced a smile and nodded.  
  
"Davis and Tai should be almost done with soccer practice. Want to go meet up with them?"  
  
"Um, sure." I agreed.  
  
*******  
  
"Boys are so competitive." I sweatdropped.  
  
Kari nodded in agreement.  
  
We had gotten back to the school five minutes before practice was over. The players were finishing running laps before they got to go home. After that, Tai and Davis met up with us and before we knew it, Davis had challenged Tai to a contest to see who could bounce the soccer ball on their head the longest.  
  
"I swear, you guys look more like trained seals!"  
  
"Hey!" Davis frowned at me. But in doing so, he forgot about the soccer ball he was dribbling which promptly hit his head before falling to the ground and rolling away a few inches.  
  
"I win!" Tai shouted as he then caught the ball he was dribbling on his head.  
  
"No fair!" Davis pouted.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Tai asked, ignoring Davis' sore-loser attitude.  
  
"We were at the mall and thought we'd come meet up with you." Kari informed.  
  
Tai gave me a grin. "Really?"  
  
I blushed but tried to shrug it off. "It was Kari's idea."  
  
"Right." He continued to grin.  
  
I felt my face get warmer. "Yes, I AM right! You are so full of yourself, Tai!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
He just laughed, drooped the soccer ball, and started to dribble it around with his feet. Sometimes I think he enjoys pestering me.  
  
He was still dribbling the ball while Kari was talking to Davis about one of their classes. I crossed my arms and raised by brow to him. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"  
  
"No." he said nonchalantly. "But tell me if it does!" he grinned once more.  
  
"It doesn't." I replied, a smile tugging at my lips.  
  
He then kicked the ball up into the air towards me.  
  
"Eep!" I squeaked as he covered my head and face with my arms as best I could.  
  
Tai almost laughed when he picked up the ball that had bounced off of my arm shield. "You're supposed to catch it!"  
  
"Well, all I wasn't ready!" I defended. "All I knew was there was a black and white ball coming at me! Sports equipment has something against me. I think I've been hit by about ever sports ball there is!"  
  
"Do not be afraid of the ball for the ball can sense your fear." He said in a mock wiseman way.  
  
"Shut up!" I laughed.  
  
Tai smiled. "Hey, we need to go get our stuff and then we'll be ready to leave."  
  
I nodded. Kari and I hung back while Tai and Davis went to go get their backpacks and gym bags.  
  
"You like my brother, don't you?"  
  
I jumped at Kari's sudden blunt question. "Huh?"  
  
Kari smiled. "It's ok! You can tell me."  
  
I stuttered for a moment. "Well, yeah, I kind of like him." I replied while putting my hands in my back jean pockets, trying hard not to blush.  
  
Kari still had her cheery smile. "That's great! I knew Tai liked you a lot but I worried for his sake that you might not like him back. My brother really isn't such a bad guy! So was it you that he went to the movies with?"  
  
"Well, uh-" I sweatdropped.  
  
"Are you ready to head home, Kari?" Tai asked as he and Davis walked up to us.  
  
Kari nodded and then turned to me. "You and Davis can come on over with us if you like."  
  
Davis accepted the offer but I declined. "Sorry, but I should be getting back home."  
  
"Want I should walk you?" Tai offered.  
  
"No, that's alright! I'll just see you guys at school! Later!" I waved.  
  
Tai blinked. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Maybe you need to hit the showers!" Davis joked.  
  
"You don't smell any better, Davis." Kari added.  
  
Davis laughed nervously and sweatdropped.  
  
*******  
  
"The phone's for you, Chikyuu!"  
  
I blinked and took the phone from my aunt. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey! It's Tai!"  
  
"Oh! Hi, Tai! What's up?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out again this weekend."  
  
"Is everyone in your family so straight forward?" I laughed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
"Well, what do you think? Would you like to go do something? We could go see another movie or grab something to eat? Whatever you want!"  
  
I smiled. "Sure! Just let me think of what we can go do."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You know, I really enjoyed hanging out with Kari today."  
  
"Yeah, Kari's awesome. I don't know what I'd do without her."  
  
"She cares a lot about you. She asked me today if I liked you because she said you liked me a lot."  
  
Tai laughed. "She did?"  
  
"Yeah." I chuckled lightly.  
  
"Ever since my breakup with Sora, Kari tends to stick her nose into my love life. She means well."  
  
I blinked. "You're breakup with Sora?"  
  
"Oh yeah, a year ago, Sora and I dated before she was with Matt. But things didn't work out and we broke up."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Sora and I are friends. Hey, call me with the weekend plan, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'll see you at school! Bye!"  
  
I heard the click of Tai hanging up the phone before I, too, placed the phone back on the receiver. I quickly replayed the conversation in my mind. I never thought about Tai being in any previous relationships like myself. I've seen him and Sora together and they seem like great friends. Tai said that they were friends, but- what if- he still has feelings for Sora?  
  
*******  
  
Tera now knows that Tai and Sora used to be a couple! What problems can this create? Keep reading!  
  
Tiger LiLy =^..^= 


	8. Dear Journal

The Crest of Virtue  
  
By: Lady Tiger LiLy  
  
*******  
  
Disclaimer: I own what I own.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 8: Dear Journal  
  
Click clack, click clack.  
  
Tera was sitting on her bed in Cody's room with her laptop on her lap. Wearing a soft, warm sweater, she typed thoughtfully.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Sorry for not writing in so long! I'm terrible at that! Well, let me sum up what's been happening! Thanksgiving just ended. I had forgot that the Japanese probably wouldn't celebrate Thanksgiving! But my aunt made a delicious dinner so they could celebrate my American holiday with me! I've never had Thanksgiving with sushi!  
  
It's been starting to snow this week! It first started when I was walking home with Cody. I told him that when we get enough snow, I'd make him a snowman out on the terrace. Upamon and Konekomon are outside on the terrace right now, trying to catch the snowflakes on their tongues. Upamon and Konekomon STILL get into my pocky once in a while! Konekomon has been getting out more; roaming the city with Gatomon.  
  
I've been doing some sightseeing myself. Taichi and I have been seeing each other for a while now. We occasionally go see a movie or get something to eat. One time, he gave me the choice of where we should go and I decided we could just go for a walk in the park. I think he found it boring until I took his hand. We talked about whatever we thought about as we walked and held each other's hand. It was the first time we held hands. There were some kids on the playground that shouted something about 'cooties' when they saw us walk by. Tai started playing around and shouted "Ew! Cooties!" and ran off to the playground (where soon after, the kids ran off so they wouldn't get the 'cooties'). I laughed and chased after him. We then sat together on the abandoned merry-go-round as it slowly turned.  
  
I asked Tai playfully if he thought I had cooties and he said, "I don't mind getting your cooties! How you get them is fun." Tai grinned, leaned in towards me, and he kissed me.  
  
*******  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Christmas came and went. It was fun while it lasted. Cody and I made some stockings for Upamon and Konekomon! The Digimon were very happy with them! For their Christmas present, Cody and I bought them their very own boxes of pocky! Sadly, it didn't even last them for that day.  
  
Soon after Christmas, Konekomon and I flew to America to see my family for two weeks for the holiday break. Tai was a little distraught about my leaving, but I assured him I would be back in no time. While I was in America, I had a second Christmas with my mother and brother. My dad was unable to fly over for the holidays.  
  
It sounds like everyone had a great Christmas. Things went well for me too. I got to visit all my friends and had no run-ins with Brian. After New Years, Konekomon and I had a safe trip back to Japan.  
  
School had already started by the time I got back so I missed the first two days back. Jen was kind enough to help be get back on track with schoolwork and soon things were back to how they were, really. Tai I think missed me the most! When I saw him at school, he gave the biggest hug and asked me about my trip. I gladly filled in everyone during lunch.  
  
PS: It started snowing again, here in Japan, and Tai, that baka, beaned me with a snowball! Oh, I'm going to get him back good for it!  
  
*******  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I successfully got my vengeance on Tai! I managed to bean him in the side of the face with a snowball after school. But since throwing snowballs on school campus is not allowed, I had to do it quickly before I got caught. That'll teach him to throw snowballs at me!  
  
With the snow we've been having, I told Konekomon she wasn't allowed to go about the city. I was afraid of her getting lost since most everything is covered in snow so some city landmarks would be hard to identify. Konekomon and Upamon have been mostly playing in the snow on the terrace. Cody and I would occasionally join them and make small snowmen. We also tried to make snowmon for our Digimon. The snow is pretty, but I'm ready for spring to come. I can only handle so much of winter cold.  
  
Bye for now!  
  
Tera  
  
PS: Valentine's Day is next month and our school is having a dance! For some reason, I'm actually looking forward to it! Also, the drama department is still working hard on the play. Did I forget to mention that? Yolei presented to our teacher a play she had written and she thought it was a wonderful little play. So our teacher talked to the school board and they said it would be alright to perform it in front of the school! Auditions were opened to everyone who wanted to try out. Yolei and our drama teacher, Mrs. Fuyu, had to choose the cast. Me, Yukio, this guy Li, TK, and this girl Rem got the main rolls! It's going to be so awesome once it's all done!  
  
*******  
  
Sorry for the long update! This chapter was just to get everyone up to speed! Please review! Thanks!  
  
Tiger LiLy =^..^= 


End file.
